En tus brazos
by Ninfa del rio azul
Summary: El dolor de un antiguo amor, los unió. Ahora ocultan su amor para no ser juzagados. -Te amo Juvia y no me importa lo que digan los demás. Ella amaba a Gray pero él destruyo su amor, quedando fragil. Silver le ayuda a recomponerse y creer en el amor.


¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo como llegue a esta situación. Mi antiguo amor reclamándome, juzgándome e insultándome. El no entiende y jamás lo hará. Mis lágrimas no cesan, intento responder a sus duras palabras, defenderme, pero no puedo solo salen más lágrimas.

El día esta hermoso, los rayos acarician mi piel. Al fin llego la graduación, todos harán sus vidas. Aunque extrañare a todos, hoy es el día de mi respuesta. La ceremonia termina con las hermosas palabras de nuestra presidenta Erza, la más temida y respetada, la adoro.

Mi amiga Meredy está feliz por el inicio de una nueva era, yo también lo estoy. Anhelo un momento con mi dulce amor… Gray Fullbuster, el típico galán del colegio. Está riendo con sus amigos: Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, siempre están juntos. Varias ocasiones intente integrarme a su grupo, solo por estar a su lado pero no pude. Son tan unidos que simplemente lo hacen todo juntos. Tampoco me rechazan, les agrado soy su amiga y confidente.

Todo el colegio sabe que amo a Gray Fullbuster, él también. No soy buena ocultando mis sentimientos. Meredy dice que me olvide de él, porque es un buen amigo pero se nota que será un mal novio. No quiero creerle, sé que Gray me amara y seré la única mujer en su vida. Hoy es el día que me dirá si seré su novia o no.

Estamos en el jardín, Gray me mira indiferentemente, como si le molestara. Hasta que siento el latir de mi corazón se para por su respuesta. Me acepto, soy su novia, creí que me rechazaría pero no lo hizo. Me acerco para un beso pero el solo roza mis labios. No hay el mágico beso francés que imagine pero no importaba, eso me desalentó.

El mes pasó y todo seguía igual. Seguía igual de frio e indiferente. Solo sentía sus roces de labios. Jamás pobre su lengua.

Hoy lo sorprenderé, iré a su casa darle esta linda bufanda por nuestro aniversario. Toco el timbre, estoy ansiosa, muy ansiosa, hasta que abren la puerta. Un hombre de 40 años abre la puerta, se parece a gray, es más alto y simpático con una cicatriz en el rostro.

—¿Qué se le ofrece señorita? —con la voz gruesa.

—Juvia es Juvia Lo Loxar, la novia de gray sama —dije tartamudeando.

La expresión de su rostro cambio drásticamente a una sonrisa.

—Hola soy Silver, tu suegro. Un gusto conocerte. Pasa gray esta en su habitación, esta en la segunda puerta del piso de arriba.

—Gracias—respondí, subí a toda velocidad por las escaleras, toque su puerta pero no me respondieron, así que entre. Mi amor dormía tan tranquilo su cabello revoltoso era sin duda hermoso. Parecía un niño, decía incoherencias, hasta que escuche—lo siento, te amo— tan bajo que creí que lo invente.

Está durmiendo tan profundo que tengo ganas de darle un beso, me acerco poco a poco sin hacer ruido, pongo mis labios en los suyos, los muevo un poco y el responde. Me siento tan feliz que le muerdo un poco su labio inferior y el gime un poco, aprovecho para introducir mi lengua en su deliciosa cavidad. Es tan genial que muevo mi lengua contra la suya con ahínco. Abre los ojos poco a poco y me contempla.

—juvia ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta, estoy feliz porque creí que se enojaría pero no lo hizo.

—Te traje un regalo por nuestro aniversario—le entregué la bufanda él la acepto diciendo un débil gracias— Gray sama… ¿Te gusto mi beso?

—Si— salte de felicidad de solo escucharlo, lo amo. Me acerque para otro beso pero él me paró.

—Tengo que bañarme y estoy desnudo—respondió, enrojecí y me fui a mi casa, ya que él me dio el mejor regalo de todos, acepto mi beso.

Pasó dos semanas desde nuestro fantástico beso y no podría estar más feliz de vez en cuando hay un beso francés entre nosotros, siempre iniciados por mí. Las calles son preciosas aquí en Magnolia. Estoy en la plaza central donde los sauces se mueven con la ligera brisa.

Mi amor, mi Gray, está besando intensamente a otra mujer. Sostiene su cuerpo con sus brazos, como si se le fuera a escapar, la besa como jamás me besó. Mi corazón se rompe, siento un dolor agudo en mi pecho. Las lágrimas caen en cascadas por mis mejillas, los sollozos son incontrolables.

Esta besando a Lucy, una de sus mejores amigas. Entonces lo entendí, por qué no me besaba, por qué no me decía que me amaba. El siempre amo a Lucy y yo fui su reemplazo. Cuando dormía no me dijo que me amaba a mi sino a Lucy.

Talvez era un error, talvez es una apuesta o algo. Me acerco, los encaro. Lucy al verme se suelta de inmediato. Sus ojos transmiten arrepentimiento, creí que ella amaba a natsu.

Gray me mira con temor e indiferencia— Juvia, no es culpa de Lucy. Yo la bese, la forcé a hacerlo. No la juzgues mal.

—No es cierto Juvia, Gray no me forzó. Nos besamos por consentimiento mutuo. Perdóname, estaba confundida si amaba a Natsu o a Gray, pero a Natsu no le intereso. Y me enamore de Gray, perdóname.

—¡Que Natsu no te amé, te da derecho de destrozar mi relación con Gray, solo porque te sientes sola! —grito al borde mesclado con sollozos que son cada vez más fuertes, las personas de la plaza nos ven, pero no me importa.

—No hagas un escándalo Juvia— habla bajo Gray—Además, jamás te amé, lo siento. Te utilicé para darle celos a Lucy. Perdón por lastimarte pero amo a Lucy. Todo fue mi culpa.

Llena de ira le dí una cachetada, tan fuerte que mi mano quedo marcada en su mejilla. Cuando estaba a punto de recriminarme salí corriendo a mi casa no quería que nadie me viera, ni nadie se me acercara. Solo me encerraría hasta que el dolor desapareciera.

Una semana una maldita semana y sigo con el corazón roto. Llorando como una niña en mi cama. Suena el timbre, no tengo ganas de contestar. Cada vez que escucho el timbre no abro la puerta y al final se van.

El timbre sigue y sigue sonando, también se escuchan fuertes golpes en mi puerta. No lo soporto que dejen de tocar, me duele la cabeza ¡Ya basta!. Voy a la puerta con toda mi ira acumulada, solo quiero estar sola, déjenme sola.

—¡Deja de tocar la maldita puerta!— grito abriéndola.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué esta en mi puerta? Señor— Silver Fullbuster, el padre del maldito que rompió mi corazón.

—Lo siento, acabo de enterarme lo que te hizo mi hijo. Lo siento tanto. Yo no lo crie de esa forma. Le recrimine todo lo que te hizo, el haberte utilizado.

—Cállese— susurré— no diga más por favor, me duele que me recuerde todo.

Rompo en llanto, solo quiero que el dolor acabe. Quiero que la muerte me lleve con ella. Siento unos brazos tan cálidos que me brindan consuelo que hace que pare de llorar. Silver Fullbuster me estaba abrazando.

—tranquila niña, desahógate. No tengas vergüenza— aunque quiera llorar ya no puedo, mis ojos están secos de tanto hacerlo.

—¿Dónde está tu familia?

—murieron hace dos años, vivo sola. Mi abuelo me manda dinero. Ya que esta en otro país me da algo de dinero para que no valla al orfelinato.

—Lo siento muñeca, yo te ayudare a recomponerte de lo que te hizo mi hijo. No te dejare sola.


End file.
